


The Misadventures of DEANmon and Castiel

by The_Misadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Misadventures/pseuds/The_Misadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this happened. </p>
<p>This fanfiction is a retelling of events from various seasons of supernatural, but it has a twist.<br/>FYI: this fic is a new one I promise, you have never read anything like it, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misadventures of DEANmon and Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a nerd fighter you may know that adding "in my pants" to the end of a book, movie, or song title will make it funny, and 100% better. this is a spin on that, please enjoy The Miss adventures of Deanmon and Castiel.

 

# What Everyone Thought Happened:

~~I AM CASTIEL, I AM AN ANGEL OF THE LORD? DEAN I PULLED YOU FROM PERDITION.~~

~~~~

~~I AM A DEMON CAS.~~

# What Really Happened:

“I Am a DEANmon And I live in Crowley’s pants”

“I am Castiel, Angel of David’s Pants, and my life is devoted to the protection of the pants of david, and my sole purpose is to protect the DEANmon in davids pants, and to be loyal to the order of david’s pants. therefore I live inside the pants of david.”  

“Wow Cas that is impressive”

“Yes DEANmon It is and now I must fly off into the sunset to protect the pants that I so dearly love and cherish.”  

“You mean David’s?”

“No, DEANmon, I mean your pants.”

“But Castiel, I am a DEANmon, and you must protect david’s pants.”

“But thy pants need protecting too, DEANmon.”

“Yes, but my pants are just too close to love you Castiel, and there is really nothing I can say, because you are the sacred protector of david’s pants. A place that every person hopes they will visit one day, but I can not visit david’s pants, because I am a DEANmon and we are not allowed to enter.”

“*sad pants protecting angel noises* But DEANmon, if you really want to enter david’s pants, I can help you to achieve your dream. We can do it together - David trusts me. He trusts me with his pants, and there must be some way that you can visit, if its what you want!”

“ But Castiel I am fine living in Crowley's pants. yes they aren't david’s, but at least they are pants. I do not wish to go to david’s pants.”

“Do you wish to come into my pants, DEANmon?”

“Yes I do Castiel.”

“I will even grant you entrance. David doesn’t need to know. Come along, DEANmon.”

“As You wish Castiel, but only if you truly want this? you can never return to david’s pants.”

“I have been in david’s pants long enough. Yes, DEANmon, of course I want this. More than I have ever wanted anything.”

“*DEANmon makes happy DEANmon noises* Well shall we begin

Castiel?”

“Yes.”

*satisfied Angel and DEANmon noises*

“I do not regret my choice, DEANmon.”

“Neither do I Castiel”

“I love you, DEANmon.”

“I Am incapable of love, but if I could love, I would love you Castiel.”

“Can I stay and forever protect your pants, DEANmon?”

“As you wish Castiel.”

**THE END OF MISADVENTURE ONE**


End file.
